


absolute mountain

by theluvwitch



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Body Worship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theluvwitch/pseuds/theluvwitch
Summary: willy comes home from sweden with a hot, new jacked bod and how can auston resist?
Relationships: Auston Matthews/William Nylander
Kudos: 48





	absolute mountain

**Author's Note:**

> auston was on the spittin' chiclets podcast and couldn't stop talking about how big william was when he came back in december 2018 after resigning, so that's when this is set
> 
> title from something auston actually said: https://twitter.com/willianmylander/status/1233205923444772865?s=21
> 
> unbeta'd

Auston woke up feeling antsy and he knew exactly why; Willy was coming home today. He was already on the plane, flying over the Atlantic ocean. Willy had texted Auston last night, asking to see him when he landed and Auston hadn’t hesitated to say yes. 

Willy was finally come home. 

Auston smiled to himself as he got dressed and went through his morning routine. They had an off-day, so Auston decided to go to the gym and release some of his energy. The music blared in his ears as he powered through his workout, feeling his muscles burning. 

When he was done, he went back up to his condo and took a shower, followed by a nap. Auston was woken up to the sound of his phone ringing. He squinted his eyes at the screen, and saw Willy’s name appear.

“Hello?” Auston answered, his voice sounding gravelly from sleep.

“Were you sleeping?” Willy asked on the other line.

“Yeah, took a nap,” Auston said. 

“Oh, well, open up I’m here,” Willy said.

Auston sat up in bed, “You’re here? Now?”

“Yeah, you gonna let me in?” Willy said and Auston could hear the smirk in his voice. 

Auston merely hung up on him and got out of bed, walking to the front door. He unlocked it and turned the doorknob, opening it to reveal Willy standing in front of him. Auston’s breath caught in his throat as he took in how good Willy looked. His hair had grown longer and he had a respectable beard. His winter jacket was open and all he was wearing underneath was a hoodie and sweatpants, almost identical to what Auston had on. 

Willy was staring back, a small smile on his face. Auston grabbed his hand and pulled him into his condo, maybe a little more forcefully than necessary. Their chests collided and Auston leaned down to finally, finally kiss Willy. 

Their lips meet and the kiss is immediately intense, months of pent up energy from not being able to touch each other finally being released. FaceTiming and texting was just not enough and Auston was so grateful he could finally touch William instead of just looking at him through a pixelated screen. 

Willy’s hands come up into Auston’s hair, gently tugging. Auston slides Willy’s jacket down his arms and throws it in the direction of the couch, not entirely certain that’s where it lands. 

They pull away and just look at each other, Willy’s hands still in Auston’s hair and Auston’s hands on the sides of Willy’s face. Now that his jacket’s off, Auston can see Willy’s body more, sees how he fills out his clothes a little more. His biceps are flexed and the soft fabric of his hoodie is straining across the muscle. His sweatpants are tighter around his thighs, not nearly as loose as the last time he wore them. Auston moves his hands from Willy’s face and down to his torso, feels the muscle there as well, more prominent than the last time he touched Willy like this. 

“You’re bigger,” Auston whispers as his hands roam around Willy’s chest. 

Willy lightly shrugs, “Probably am, working out a lot and I haven’t played in months,” He says. 

Auston smirks, “It’s hot,” He says as he leans down to kiss Willy again. 

Willy smiles against lips and Auston moves his hands under Willy’s hoodie, touching his warm skin and feeling how his muscles tense. Willy moans softly into Auston’s mouth and moves his thigh against Auston’s now-hard dick. Auston feels Willy’s just as hard as him. Auston slightly pulls away from Willy’s lips and kisses his jaw, trailing down to his throat. 

“I wanna see you,” Auston whispers against Willy’s neck, “I wanna fuck you,”

Willy shivers at Auston’s words, “God yes, please,” 

Auston places one last kiss on Willy’s neck before pulling away and walking towards the bedroom. Once there, Auston can’t resist lifting Willy’s hoodie over his head, exposing his skin. Willy’s arms are thick and toned, his shoulders round and broad. His abs are defined, making his core look strong and sturdy. 

Auston didn’t say wow out loud, but that’s all that was running through his mind. 

“Lie down,” Auston commands softly before removing his own hoodie and dropping it on the floor. 

Willy moves to the bed, lying down on his back. His breathing is even, but he’s blushing, the red creeping down to his chest. Auston climbs onto the bed, bracketing himself over Willy. His hands are beside Willy’s head and he leans down to kiss him again. Their lips move slowly in sync, Willy’s tongue licking into Auston’s mouth. 

Auston pulls away, moving his lips down to Willy’s neck where he peppers a few kisses before sucking on the skin. Willy lets out a deep breath, slowly letting the air escape past his lips. Auston moves on, careful not to let the skin bruise in any visible places. Auston’s lips trail over Willy’s skin, his breath ghosting over Willy’s collarbone, over his pecs. Auston moves his lips to Willy’s nipple, his tongue flicking out over the hardening nub. 

Willy gasps at that, his hands flying up and grasping Auston’s hair. Auston moves over, repeats the same motion on Willy’s other nipple. Willy’s making the most amazing sounds, Auston thinks, filling the room with his gasps. 

Auston moves his hands to grasp onto the sides of Willy’s torso, feeling Willy’s obliques flex as he responds to Auston’s touch. Auston begins trailing kisses down the centre of Willy’s abs, featherlight touches just enough elicit the smallest response from Willy.

“Auston,” Willy breathes, a barely-there sound as he cards his fingers through Auston’s hair. 

“I got you baby,” Auston whispers as his mouth reaches the waistband of Willy’s pants. 

Auston can see the outline of Willy’s dick through his pants, tenting the fabric. Auston’s hands come down and he tugs on Willy’s pants. Willy lifts his hips up and Auston slides the fabric down Willy’s legs, throwing them to the side. Willy’s dick pops up, falling against his stomach. The tip is red and there’s precome gathered there, dripping onto Willy’s skin. 

Auston’s eye catches on something and he pushes Willy’s legs apart, Auston’s hands on his thighs. Willy spreads his legs and looks down as Auston sees the top of a plug in Willy’s ass. 

“Fuck baby, you did this for me?” Auston asks and looks up at Willy’s face. 

Willy bites his lips and nods, looking a little nervous, “Didn’t wanna waste any time,” He says quietly. 

Auston surges up and takes Willy’s face in between his hands. He stares into Willy’s blue eyes for a moment before kissing him, hoping Willy can feel all the emotion Auston has. 

They pull away and Willy smiles up at Auston. Auston’s breath catches in his throat as Willy looks at him, his face open and vulnerable. Auston returns the small smile and kisses Willy one more time before sliding back down his body, trailing his hands down Willy’s sides. 

Willy’s legs are still spread and Auston grabs the top of the plug, slowly slides it out before pushing it back in. Willy moans above Auston, his hands gripping the sheets as Auston slowly thrusts the plug in and out of Willy’s hole. 

Auston leans forward and takes Willy’s dick in his mouth, his tongue swirling around the tip. Auston slowly sinks down further and swallows around Willy’s dick, tasting the saltiness of the precome in the back of his throat. 

“Auston, fuck,” Willy curses. 

Auston continues sucking around Willy’s cock, his hand fucking the plug into Willy at a slow pace. Willy’s thrusts his hips up occasionally, pushing his cock further into Auston’s mouth. 

“I need you to fuck me, Auston, please,” Willy pleads, his voice sounding wrecked from the want. 

Auston slips his mouth off of Willy, his cock dropping onto his stomach, “Yeah, baby I got you,” Auston says as he slides the plug completely out of Willy. He sets it on the nightstand and grabs the lube out of the drawer. Auston coats his fingers and slides three into Willy, easily. 

Willy moans as they enter him and he clenches down around Auston. Auston fucks his fingers into Willy for a few moments before sliding out completely and leaning up over Willy. Auston opens the drawer again and goes to pull out a condom before Willy stops him with a hand on his wrist. 

“No I— I don’t want you to use one,” Willy says quietly, “I’m clean and I haven’t been with anyone else,”

Auston looks down at Willy, “I haven’t either,” He responds quietly. 

“Do you wanna use one?” Willy asks him.

Auston just shakes his head.

“Ok, then don’t,” Willy says and moves his hands to Auston’s neck, pulls him down for a kiss. 

Auston pulls away and quickly sheds his pants, tossing them somewhere in the room. He reaches for the lube again, this time dripping some on his cock. He strokes himself, spreading the liquid around. He lines himself up with Willy’s hole and slowly pushes in, the tip of his cock pushing past Willy’s puffy hole. 

“Oh fuck,” Willy says, sounding breathless. 

Auston watches as his cock disappears into Willy before he’s flush against Willy’s ass. It’s tight, Willy’s hole already clenching around him while he opens up for Auston’s cock. 

“Fuck Will, you feel amazing,” Auston says.

Auston grabs Willy’s leg and lifts it over his shoulder, changing up the angle. 

“Ok, you can move, Aus,” Willy says to him. 

Auston does, slowly sliding his cock out and then pushing back in. It feels incredible, Willy’s hole hot and wet around him. Auston’s got quite acquainted with his hand since Willy’s been gone, trying to remember the feeling of this, the tightness of Willy around his dick and Willy splayed out beneath him, all sweaty and beautiful. Auston starts thrusting in and out, setting a slow pace to let Willy get adjusted to his cock. 

“Faster, Aus,” Willy says. His head is thrown back and his eyes are fluttering closed as Auston fucks into him. 

Auston thinks he’s never looked more beautiful.

“Anything for you baby,” Auston says as he picks up his pace. 

Auston begins fucking into Willy faster, his balls slapping against Willy’s skin and filling the room with the lewd noises. Auston’s hands are gripping Willy’s hips, tight enough to bruise and Auston hopes he does. He wants to see Willy’s skin blossom with red and purple marks, let everyone know who he belongs to. 

Auston knows he’s not going to last long, Willy’s hole too tight around his cock. Auston feels Willy clench around him on every thrust, feels every sensation all over his body as he fucks hard into Willy. 

“Aus, I’m so close,” Willy moans, “I need to come,” 

“Yeah, baby I wanna feel you come,” Auston says as his hands takes Willy’s cock in his hand. 

Auston strokes Willy’s dick a couple times before Willy shouts and comes all over Auston’s hand. Auston feels Willy’s orgasm, his hole tightening around Auston’s cock. Auston fucks him through it, his hips unrelenting as he continues to pound into Willy. 

Willy comes down from his high and looks at Auston, his gaze loaded with something that makes Auston’s stomach flutter. Auston takes his hand off of Willy’s now soft dick and wipes his hand on the sheets, staining them with Willy’s come. 

Auston leans forward and kisses Willy’s softly, just their lips moving against each other. Willy’s hands come up and grip Auston’s shoulders as Auston continues to fuck into him. 

“Wanna feel you come Aus,” Willy whispers against Auston’s lips, “Want you to fill me up,” 

“Fuck, Will,” Auston moans into Willy’s mouth. 

Auston thrusts a few more times into Willy before he comes, his cock buried deep into Willy’s ass. Willy clenches his hole around Auston, causing him to cry out at the feeling. Auston sees stars, his orgasm’s so intense. He pants into Willy’s neck as his hips stutter against Willy’s ass. 

When Auston’s orgasm fades, he opens his eyes and looks down at Willy to see him already looking up Auston. Willy smiles at him and Auston can’t help but smile back. Auston slowly draws his hips back, sliding his soft cock out of Willy’s ass. Willy makes an unpleasant face at the feeling but Auston leans down and kisses it away. 

Auston pulls away and looks down at Willy’s hole as his own come slides out, dripping down Willy’s ass and onto the bed sheets. 

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Auston moans. 

“Yeah I can feel it,” Willy says and Auston groans. Willy just laughs at him .

Auston gets up and grabs a washcloth from the ensuite, coming back to the bed and gently wiping Willy’s hole, cleaning the come and lube that’s now made a mess of Willy’s skin. 

Auston tosses the cloth on the floor, content to let it sit and clean it later. Auston moves up the bed, lying beside Willy on his side. 

They’re both just staring at each other, lying in a comfortable silence. 

Willy breaks it first, “I missed you,” He whispers, like he’s revealing a secret. 

It makes Auston smile, “I missed you too,” 

“I’m tired,” Willy says right before a big yawn overtakes his face. 

“Have a nap,” Auston tells him.

“Ok,” Willy says simply and closes his eyes. 

Auston grabs the duvet, pulling it up over the both of them. He reaches out to run his fingers through Willy’s hair and Willy smiles softly. 

Auston’s so happy to have Willy back. They’ll have to talk about the implications of what they just did, what it means for their relationship, but right now, Auston’s happy to watch Willy’s face his drifts off into sleep.


End file.
